Realization of higher performance of devices that deal with digital information, such as image and voice, are advancing rapidly and in connection with it, a progress of information storage devices for storing the digital information is also remarkable. As typical information storage devices, there are semiconductor memory, a hard disk, an optical disk, etc. Fundamentally, each of them is one in which elements each for storing information are arranged two-dimensionally, and higher density integration and a lower cost thereof have been achieved mainly by relying on advances of an ultra-fine processing technology. However, it becomes difficult gradually to establish a finer processing technology, and it is said that rapid advancing of higher integration and lower cost is not easy.
As one means for solving this problem, it is considered that storage elements are arranged three-dimensionally, not two-dimensionally. Such examples are described in JP-A-H11 (1999)-337756, JP-A-H06 (1994)-076374, and JP-A-H11 (1999)-102584. JP-A-H11 (1999)-337756 describes a read only memory card using multi-layered optical waveguide constructed by laying planar-type optical waveguides one on top of another to form a multilayer. JP-A-H06 (1994)-076374 describes a storage device that uses a cylindrical glass or plastic as storage media and reads information from it using a computer tomography technology. Moreover, JP-A-H11 (1999)-102584 describes an example of three-dimensional memory that uses a resonance phenomenon of a nuclear spin placed in a magnetic field etc.
Incidentally, as documents relevant to the present invention, there are “Digital Picture Processing,” Second Edition, Volume 1, Ariel Rosenfeld, and Avinash C. Kak, Academic Press Inc., Section 8, pp. 353˜430, C. P. Slichter, “Principles of Magnetic Resonance,” 3rd Edition, Springer-Verlag, 1990, Sections 1 and 2, pp. 1˜59, and Japanese Patent No. 3011378. “Digital Picture Processing,” Second Edition, Volume 1, Ariel Rosenfeld, and Avinash C. Kak, Academic Press Inc., Section 8, pp. 353˜430″ describes details about a principle of the computer tomography technology. Furthermore, C. P. Slichter, “Principles of Magnetic Resonance,” 3rd Edition, Springer-Verlag, 1990, Sections 1 and 2, pp. 1˜59 explain a resonance phenomenon in the magnetic field. Japanese Patent No. 3011378 describes a resonant circuit consisting of a minute coil and a capacitance and its manufacture method.